Aprendiendo a amar
by Lustful desires
Summary: Gil intenta explicarle a Oz que, a partir de cierta edad, el amor se puede expresar de muchas formas. Lo que él no sabe es que acabará teniendo que explicárselo en la intimidad. GilxOz yaoi one-shot


- Oz, yo... T-Tengo que hablar contigo de una cosa... - Gil miraba fijamente a Oz, que estaba sentado en un gran sofá del salón mas grande de toda la mansión.

- De qué? - Oz sonreía con suspicacia, sin pasar por alto el inmenso sonrojo de Gil.

- Bueno, verás... Es que, tú ya no eres un niño y... Yo, que ahora soy un adulto, tengo la obligación de... Explicarte... - Cada vez estaba más sonrojado, y no conseguía acabar ninguna frase. Además, a su espalda mantenía escondido un libro.

- ... Que es eso? - Oz se lanzó encima de Gil y, pillándolo desprevenido, le quitó el libro. Estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando Gil le agarró del brazo, muy enfadado y aún más sonrojado.

- Oz, no pedes ver esto!

- Por qué no!?

- Porque... Son cosas de adultos!

- ... Oh. - Oz se quedó callado, con un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas. - Bueno, de qué querías hablar?

- Pues... A ver, Oz. Hay ciertas cosas que tú también tienes que aprender antes de que te conviertas en un adulto.

- Como qué?

- Emm... Bueno... - Su sonrojo se intensificó hasta extremos insospechados. - En este libro hay algunos ejemplos...

Antes de que pudiera acabar de hablar, Oz lo abrió justo en una página en la que salía una imagen de una pareja en una situación íntima, pero Oz no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Oz, no mires eso!

- Por que? Si sólo se están abrazando... Tú y yo ya hemos hecho eso muchas veces.

- Oz, creo que te estás equivocando...

- Esto es lo que querías enseñarme? - Oz se subió encima de Gil, y se sentó encima de sus piernas. Le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y se juntó tanto a él como pudo, imitando la imagen del libro y haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozaran.

- Oz, no... Mmh! Suéltame!

- ... No lo estoy haciendo bien? - El jovencito miraba a Gil con ojos inocentes, un poco apenado.

- No es eso... - Le apartó con delicadeza, soltándose de su abrazo y evitando el roce de su cuerpo. Para Gil, la temperatura de la habitación había subido mucho, y se desabrochó dos botones de la camisa, intentando deshacerse del calor. - Lo que pasa es que esto no va sólo de abrazarse...

-...? - Oz le miraba sin entender.

- Antes de eso también hay que besarse, y...

No le dió tiempo a acabar la frase. Lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios de Oz contra los suyos, presionándolos intensamente, sin la más mínima intención de parar... Pero Gil se separó otra vez de él, esta vez mucho más bruscamente.

- Oz, qué estas haciendo?!

- Pues... Lo que tú me dijiste. - Oz se sentía un poco avergonzado.

- Pero tú no puedes besarme a mí.

- Por qué no?

- Porque no se besa a los amigos.

- Eso no es verdad. Alice es mi amiga. Y me dió un beso! Es algo normal!

- No, no lo es. Sólo se besa a quien es importante de verdad para ti.

En ese momento, Oz volvió a capturar sus labios en un beso más suave que el anterior, pero también más dulce, y sólo se separó de él para susurrarle al oído "tú lo eres".

Gil sentía su cálido aliento en su cuello, y también sus labios cuando Oz decidió besarle ahí, cada vez más abajo, hacia su pecho, y su mente se nublaba cuando sintió su lengua rozando su piel. Las manos de Gil, que hasta ahora habían estado quietas sujetando a Oz de la cintura, se deslizaban despacio hacia sus caderas, memorizando cada detalle de su delicado cuerpo, antes de detenerse sobre la cremallera de su pantalón.

Para entonces Oz ya había desabrochado por completo la camisa de Gil, y repasaba la marca de su cicatriz con la punta de sus dedos, recorriendo luego sus abdominales hasta su ombligo, que besó antes de dirigirse aún más abajo.

- Oz, espera! - Gil volvió a rechazarle una vez más. - Eso no.

- ... - Oz le miró a los ojos, avergonzado. Sus mejillas se habían vuelto de color rojo intenso, y su piel irradiaba calor. Para Gil, estaba precioso. - No quieres seguir? - Le preguntó tímidamente.

- Tú eres demasiado joven para esto...

- Tú dijiste que tenía que aprender.

- Pero sólo la teoría...

- ... Estás seguro? - Oz le observaba con ojos suplicantes. Le besó una vez más, esta vez deslizando su lengua en su boca, profundizando el beso hasta que Gil le respondió con fiereza, dominándole completamente.

- Dónde has aprendido a besar así? Solo tienes 15 años... - Oz se agarraba a su pelo mientras Gil probaba el sabor de sus labios de todas las formas posibles. Y, cada vez más, sentía que no podía separarse de él. Su cuerpo ardía, y bajo sus pantalones notaba ese calor con más intensidad. Y Oz, sentado sobre sus caderas, lo notaba aún más. - Seguro que quieres hacer esto?

- Si. - Él también sentía una sensación extraña en su cuerpo. Una especie de necesidad que le obligaba a rozarse más y más con el cuerpo de Gil, y que no desaparecería hasta que Gil y él se unieran completamente.

Gil, por su parte, en cuanto Oz le respondió, abrió la cremallera de su pantalón y deslizó sus manos hacia la zona más íntima de su cuerpo.

- Ah, ah... Gil... Que... ...? Mmmhh...! - Oz cerró los ojos y dejó que Gil le tocara por donde quisiera. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así, y pensaba disfrutar de ello al máximo. Gil se desprendió rápidamente de su camisa, y siguió besándole y mordiéndole ligeramente en el cuello mientras le acariciaba. Pero su propio cuerpo ya no aguantaba más; él también necesitaba aliviarse.

- Oz, voy a tener que... - Pero Oz no le escuchaba. Se limitaba a abrazarle con fuerza mientras Gil le tocaba, y gemía muy suave, haciendo que Gil sintiera aún más ganas de hacerle suyo.

Le quitó de una vez los pantalones y se desabrochó los suyos, mientras colocaba a Oz en una posición adecuada.

Oz estaba un poco asustado, pero miraba impresionado el cuerpo perfecto de Gil, que estaba ahora completamente expuesto. Gil le tranquilizó con palabras cariñosas y besos muy suaves, y luego su cuerpo se unió completamente al suyo. Sus caderas se movían a la vez, despacio, y Gil seguía acariciándole mientras Oz se acostumbraba a esa nueva sensación.

- Ah, ah, ah... - Los gemidos de Oz se hacían cada vez más intensos, mientras que Gil se movía cada vez más rápido y le daba más placer.

- Mmhh, Oz... - Gil se agarraba a él con fuerza, a punto de perder la noción de lo que hacía o lo que sentía.

- Ah, mmh, Gil, aah, aaah! - Después de un rato, Oz ya no aguantaba más. El calor de su cuerpo era muy intenso, y lo sentía todo entre sus piernas. - Gil, v-voy a... ah... ahh!

Gil le sujetaba, mientras Oz se rendía por completo al placer y, poco después, Gil también.

Luego, Gil cogió a Oz cariñosamente y le rodeó con sus brazos, y los dos se echaron agotados en el sofá. Oz todavía estaba sonrojado, y Gil no podía dejar de mirarlo con esa cara suya de enamorado. Le dió un beso en la mejilla y le acarició el pelo con cuidado.

- Gil, ahora que ya sé cómo se hace, me dejarás "abrazarte" así más veces?  
A Gil la pregunta la pilló desprevenido.

-Oz! - Se sonrojó. - ... Si. Tantas veces como quieras.


End file.
